Taurus
Hero Intro Front row Nuker. Able to disrupt enemy attacks. Stat Growth Skills Toro Toro! He dashes to the furthest enemy and executes three vicious chops, dealing formidable damage =+12 dmg per skill level Bull Rush At the start of battle, the fiery Taurus charges into the center of the battlefield, dealing damage to all enemies in his path =+12 dmg per skill level Mighty Quake The ground shakes from his might! =deals a lot of damage to and stuns a single enemy. Use it to disrupt enemy attacks and prevent them from retaliating Seeing Red The eyes of a fearsome warrior watch the enemy's every move = Decreases enemy's Dodge by 11; 0.25 per level of skill. Rotation Evolve White → Green * 2 x Olive Branch (Lvl. 2) * 2 x Fisto (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Short Axe (Lvl. 2) * 1 x Wooden Shield (Lvl. 2) Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Gladiator Belt * 1 x Life Gem * 2 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Claw Knuckles * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Stone Armor * 1 x Gladiator Belt * 1 x Mercury Boots Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Pan's Shirt * 1 x Butcher Knife * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Spartan Helm * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Gladiator Belt * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Victory * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Primal Orb * 1 x Power Leg Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Arousal Armor * 1 x Mini Mjolnir * 1 x Siamese Blades * 1 x Life Gem * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Fissure Sword * 1 x Heaven's Hammer * 1 x Libra Scales * 1 x Big Mjolnir Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Eagle Medal * 1 x Thunder Fist * 1 x Ancient Relic * 1 x Titan Vow * 1 x Barbaric Axe Purple + 3 → Purple + 4 * 1 x Winged Shoes * 1 x Pan's Shirt * 1 x Titan Axe * 1 x Titan Humbler * 1 x Last Judgment * 1 x Massacre Purple + 4 → Orange * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Smelling Salt * 1 x Ruins Pillar * 1 x Libra Scales * 1 x Soul Splitter * 1 x Crusader's Shield Orange → Orange + 1 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Devil's Whisper * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Medusa Shield * 1 x Sanctos Sword Orange + 1 → Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Thanatos Stone * 1 x Ceremonial Robe * 1 x Earthcutter * 1 x Apocalypse Claymore Orange + 2 * 1 x Evo Stone * 1 x Zephyr Boots * 1 x Solaris Axe * 1 x Crimson Splitter * 1 x Sovereign Sword * 1 x Wrathful Blade Strategy A tank for specific lineups. If everything here was working properly, Taurus, Apollo, Astraea, Medusa, Cerberus would be a very good strong lineup. Not tanky enough on itself, however, he has increased STR stat over original DOT Arena game. Hero Shard Locations August Sign-In herp Quotes Gods Rush Hero Album - Taurus.png|Taurus Album Category:Hero